A Scooby Doo Parent Trap
by RedHal
Summary: Your classic parent trap:  twins separated at a young age meet up at camp, switch, and use their plan to meet their parents to get them back together.  Better than it sounds if you don't mind characters being a LOT out of character. details inside
1. Mysteries at the Camp

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar names from the show. That includes Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Velma, Daphne, and Scrappy. There are some others, but those are big one

Summary: Your classic Parent Trap Plot. Twins get separated due to divorce, they meet up at camp and decide to switch places.

WARNING: A couple of character ARE OOC, but an excuse is mentioned later on.

_**A Scooby Doo Parent Trap**_

**Chapter 1: Mysteries at the Camp**

"And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and that dog" the man in the pirate costume stated

As the 'ghost pirate' was carted off by the police back to the lake shore, Daphne Blake sighed.

"You'd think they'd quit calling us kids" she said to her boyfriend: Fred Jones

"Old habits die hard?" he guessed

"Seems to be that way" Velma Dinkley said

"Like, Maybe it's because we're so much younger than him" Shaggy Rogers suggested

"Maybe" Velma said

"Well, as long as we don't think of ourselves as kids we're good to go" Fred said.

"Hey?" Shaggy asked as he looked around "Has anyone seen Scooby?"

"Whooooo" a Ghost Pirate said swing from the crows nest

"AGH!" the gang yelled as it slammed into the mast and slid to the deck. The ghost took off the mask. "SCOOBY!" they scolded the Great Dane

"Scooby Dooby Doo"

0000

14 years later,

The once haunted lake had now turned into a summer camp.

"And they say," 12, almost 13, year old Kristy Jones said around the campfire "that on nights of the full moon, the ghost of Redbeard, the Pirate of the Lake haunts these very waters"

"Puleeze" a voice came. "My Mom says that there's no such things as ghost. They're only people in masks trying to cover up some crime"

Kristy rolled her eyes. It was newcomer Katelyn Blake, Her doppelganger. The girls had been instant rivals

"So when are you going to take yours off Blake?" Kristy teased

"I was about to volunteer to pull yours off Jones" Katelyn retorted

The other campers groaned. When there was a row between Kristy and Katelyn, it was near impossible to shut them up.

"Psst" Marilyn Thompson from Katelyn's cabin motioned to Gwen Richards from Kristy's cabin.

The two girls started plotting something

"I have a story" Gwen said after the plotting was done thus interrupting Kristy and Katelyn's argument. "It takes place in the abandoned Cabin 13. 14 years ago, a group of young teenagers, about our age, and their dog were snooping around trying to find Redbeard's ghost. They went into Cabin 13 to check it out for clues. Suddenly, the door closed on its own trapping the group. All the windows were sealed except for this one tiny opening in the room. The group tried to get out by standing on each other's shoulders. However, under the cabin was a underwater cave from the lake. Between the weight of them all, the ground collapsed and all of them drowned. To this day, they still haunt the cabin"

"Yeah Right" the two look-alikes chorused

"Don't believe me?" Gwen challenged. "Then you two spend the night in the cabin. Alone. Together"

Katelyn and Kristy looked at each other, grimaced, then turned back to Gwen

"You're on" they chorused

A half an hour later at curfew,

The two look alikes entered Cabin 13.

"Looks like they got the floor fixed" Kristy pointed out

"that's because it was never broken" Katelyn retorted. "Honestly"

"WHhhhoooooo" a few voices came

"What was that?" Kristy squeaked as she gripped her rival

"I-I don't know" Katelyn said before whimpering. "I really hope I don't take after Mom in danger"

"What do you mean?" Kristy asked nervously

"According to my godmother, Mom's nickname since she was my age has been 'Danger-prone Daphne'"

Kristy released the look-alike extremely quickly

"Okay." Kristy said as her brain started working "I have a plan…"

She pulled out a cell phone and started dialing.

"Hello dear godfather of mine" Kristy said like a kid wanting something. "Camp's fine. My… [turns to look at Katelyn and made a face] friend…and I are trapped in a haunted cabin. Can you and Scoob come bail us out?... Oh…okay…thanks for the tips…Love you too. Give my love to Scoob. Bye"

"Your godfather? THAT'S your plan?"

"It WAS up until I found out he's in Boston" Kristy said "But he's a detective…mainly dealing with criminals who take a…supernatural approach to hiding what they're doing"

"So basically…he hunts ghosts?"

"Pretty much. Dad helps sometimes. They were involved in a bigger group known as Mystery Inc."

"I think I've heard of them" Katelyn mused

"In fact, according to Uncle Shaggy, Mom was once a member as well…before the divorce"

"Shaggy?" Katelyn asked

"He gave me a choice" Kristy explained. "'Uncle Shaggy' or 'Uncle Norville'"

"I get it" Katelyn figured before turning around thinking _Who names their kid 'Norville'?_

"But he did give me a few tips on how to catch this mysterious voice" Kristy added

A few minutes later,

"Will this really work?" Katelyn asked

"Well, with what we have to make due with…I'd say it's 'Fred Jones' worthy." Kristy said proudly

Just then the door opened and two seaweed covered ghosts entered groaning.

"NOW!" Kristy yelled as she and Katelyn tugged on the rope that turned on the ceiling fan causing the lassos on the floor to engulf the ankles of the two ghosts.

Kristy then stopped the fan and Katelyn moved the pile of pillows a little to the right allowing the ghosts to land on the pile

"Timing was a bit off" Kristy mused

"Luckily Aunt Velma's been tutoring me in physics" Katelyn said. "Now let's see who these ghosts REALLY are"

She pulled off the seaweed masks

"GWEN/MARILYN?"

"At least you two can work together" Gwen pointed out


	2. The Switch and Meeting Mom

**Chapter 2: The Switch and Meeting Mom**

The next morning,

"Here we go" Kristy said as Katelyn sat on her doppelganger's bed as Kristy dug through her stuff and came across a picture "This is Mystery Inc."

Katelyn took the picture and her eyes widened at the group of young adults stood in front of a brightly colored van labeled _The Mystery Machine_.

"The blond guy is my Dad" Kristy said. "And the redhead is my Mom. I don't know who the girl in the orange is, but the guy in the green is Uncle Shaggy. And of course, Scooby Doo's the dog"

"This is too freaky" Katelyn said

"Why?"

Katelyn pulled Kristy out of Cabin 6 and into Cabin 7 and dug through her own stuff. She then produced a photo and showed it to Kristy

Kristy's eyes widened as she beheld the EXACT photo she had just shown her new friend.

"The redhead's my Mom and the blonde's my dad. I didn't know who the other guy and the dog were, but the girl in the orange is my godmother: Aunt Velma"

"When were you born?" Kristy asked already knowing that Katelyn was 12

"July 3rd"

"So was I. Not at…Coolsville Memorial by any chance?"

"That's exactly where" Katelyn said

"I'm a twin!" both girls realized

Two weeks later,

Katelyn's hair was now as short as her newfound sister so that they looked perfectly identical as they stood in front of a mirror in their camp clothes. It was now time to go home

"Okay. So you're going to find out how Mom and Dad met" Kristy reminded Katelyn

"And you're going to find out how they broke up" Katelyn reminded Kristy.

"Hopefully Uncle Shaggy and Scooby will be in Boston for a while so Scooby won't sense something's off" Kristy said "Give Dad a kiss for me"

"Give Mom one for me" Katelyn said hugging her twin as a limo pulled up to take Kristy to the airport

"KATELYN BLAKE!" the camp councilor called

0000

A few hours later,

Kristy stepped off the plane in Coolsville and looked around for a familiar face that was in one of the pictures Katelyn showed her

"Katie!" a voice called

Kristy turned and smiled at a dark-brown haired woman with glasses wearing an orange sweater and a plaid skirt

"Aunt Velma!" Kristy exclaimed at the first sight of her godmother

Velma and Kristy hugged.

"What on earth did you do to your hair?" Velma asked a bit suspiciously

"Cut it. It was too hot at camp"

"Well, I think it looks good" Velma said, suspicion mostly gone. "C'mon. Let's get you home"

"Sounds good" Kristy said eager to see her mother

A half an hour later, Kristy was amazed. Katelyn had warned her that the Blakes were rich, but hadn't been aware of how rich.

The two entered the building

"Daphne! I brought you home something!" Velma called as Kristy looked around the mansion

There was the sound of footsteps

"Katelyn!" a woman's voice came

Kristy turned and felt tears enter her eyes at the redhead coming down the stairs wearing a purple suit

"Mom" Kristy whispered before running into her mother's arm and hugging her for what she was worth

"Welcome home" Daphne said as she returned the hug.

Kristy sure felt like she was at home in her mother's arms

"I want you to tell us ALL about camp" Daphne said as she pulled out of the hug

"It was a blast!" Kristy told her mother.

"Did you cut your hair?" Daphne asked confused

"Yeah. It was too hot so I had my new friend cut it. At first we didn't get along, but a couple of our cabin mates decided to trick us into working together by pretending to be zombies after telling us this phony story about the cabin being haunted"

"It's about time you're solving mysteries" Daphne said turning to Velma "Wasn't our first one when we were a little over a year old?"

"I don't really count that one" Velma said recalling the one time Red Herring had put on a mask to scare them and the puppy Scooby freaked out so badly he managed to accidentally catch the bully and the mask fell off. "But when were eight your mother and I were a part of a detective agency"

"Really? Which one?" Kristy asked innocently

"The Scooby Doo detective agency" Velma sighed longingly

"Scooby Doo?" Kristy asked pretending as if she never heard the name

"He was our 'mascot'" Daphne said with a sad sigh as she missed those old days when she was friends with the boy who would later be her ex-husband

"And one of the best clue-finders around" Velma said "That picture of your father and us…that dog is Scooby. And he was quite a character"

"His owner was no slouch either" Daphne reminded Velma in a teasing tone

Kristy nearly laughed at the blush that formed on Velma's face. Her godmother had the hots for her godfather!

"Both were extremely special" Velma added, still blushing

Kristy suddenly realized something she forgot to warn Katelyn about. If Katelyn ran into Scooby and Shaggy, she was in for a shock

Kristy forgot to warn Katelyn that Scooby could talk!

"Is that how you met Dad?" Kristy asked figuring that Katelyn was smart enough to act like she knew the entire time. "Was he a member of the team?"

"He was the leader" Daphne confirmed

"What did you love most about him? When did he ask you out? Where was your first date?"

"Whoa!" Daphne interrupted to slow her daughter down. "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"No reason. Can't a girl wonder?"


	3. Dad and the Remains of Mystery Inc

**Chapter 3: Dad and the Remains of Mystery Inc**

Meanwhile,

Katelyn was getting off the plane in Sunny California and saw a man with blond hair much like hers. And he was waving at her

"DAD!" she exclaimed as she ran and jumped in his arms

"I missed you so much" Fred Jones whispered into his daughter's ear

"So did I" Katelyn said into her father's shoulder

"What do you say we head for home?" he asked

"Sounds good" Katelyn said

When they got to the beach house, Katelyn stood on her sister's balcony and watched the waves roll

"It's beautiful" Katelyn whispered

"Knock knock" Fred said in the doorway.

"Hey Dad" Katelyn greeted trying to hide the joy at the use of the new word to her. "So…where's Scooby and Uncle Shaggy?"

"They had to go to Boston. Didn't say why though" Fred answered as he joined her at the balcony. "So it's just you and me for a few days. What all do you want to do?"

"I don't know where to begin" Katelyn said before figuring she'd go on and get her task over with. "Dad?..."

"Yes Kris?"

"Why did you and Mom split up permanently?" Katelyn asked

"What brought this question on?" Fred asked

"Just…there were some girls at camp. About a third of them had divorced parents and they knew the reason. One girl's father cheated on her mother and one mother was spending all the father's money on cigarettes even though the daughter had asthma and the father wanted the mother to stop smoking. One girl's father even got abusive towards the mother when she was pregnant with the girl"

It wasn't a TOTAL lie. However, Katelyn had learned of the scenarios at school. According to Velma, it was scary how the divorce rate in the U.S. was skyrocketing

"Don't worry Kristy. None of those scenarios is anywhere close." Fred told his daughter "Your mother loves you. Just…well…your mother and I had some differences in opinions and in her anger she grabbed her things and a few other…things that we got after we married, and stormed out. Something about redheads and tempers"

Katelyn resisted a smirk. She knew that when needed, her mother could turn deadly. However it was rare.

"And looking back on it I WAS kindof a jerk" Fred said turning to his daughter after looking out at the ocean. "She left me with you because I think she hoped that raising you would help me mature a bit. And it sure did"

Katelyn smiled the way she thought Kristy would

0000

Two weeks later

Katelyn was having a BLAST in California. Being the richest kid in town held so much responsibility in Coolsville, it felt good to be free as she rode her sister's horse on the beach as her father kept vigil from the balcony to his room

Fred was watching his daughter. He had noticed some changes concerning Kristy over the past two weeks but he figured that was just some influences from some of the other campers

KNOCK KNOCK

"C'mon in" Fred said

The door opened to reveal Shaggy 'Norville' Rogers. He had outgrown his hippie look and looked a bit more normal in his red shirt and jeans, though he kept his hair the same as always.

"Kristy get home okay?" Shaggy asked as he joined his friend

"Yeah. Though camp did seem to change her a bit." Fred mused

"Did she tell you that there was a mystery at the camp?"

"No! How'd you know though?"

"She called to ask if I could drop by and solve the mystery for her. But I was already halfway to Boston"

"What was that about anyways? "

"Ruby's owner is getting old and can't handle another dog besides Ruby so Ruby wanted one of her brothers to look after her puppy"

"Ruby has a puppy?"

"Yep. And Scooby got the honor" Shaggy said looking like that all of them were in for it now "The pup's name is Scrappy and he is a handful. Scoob's showing him around now"

"Well, it'll be good for Kristy" Fred said "We can put her in charge of Scrappy's care the two of us and Scooby can supervise"

They watched from the house as Katelyn got off the horse and led it back into the stable

Meanwhile,

Katelyn had just had the time of her life.

"RISTY!" a voice came

Katelyn looked around and was bulldozed down by a Great Dane that started licking her

"Okay Scooby!" Katelyn exclaimed as she pushed the dog off

Suddenly, the fact that it was the dog that had talked hit her and she gapped at the Great Dane that now had a confused look on his face as he sniffed her

"Ratelyn?" it asked

"Shhh." She shushed the dog. "No one must know. "Kristy and I met at camp and we switched so that she could meet Mom and I can meet Dad"

Scooby made a motion like he was locking his lips and throwing away the key

"Thanks Scooby" she said as she hugged the dog

"Hey! Are you Kristy?" a new voice came

Katelyn looked and saw a Great Dane puppy running up to them

"I am. And you are?"

"This is Scrappy" Fred said as he and Shaggy walked up to join her

"Scooby's going to be watching him for a while" Shaggy added

Katelyn smiled and hugged her godfather

"So what's this about you calling your godfather to help solve a mystery?" Fred asked

"Well…it turned out to be nothing really. One of the cabins was supposedly haunted, but it just turned out to be a trick one of my cabin mates played on me and my rival with one of her cabin mates to get us to learn to work together." Katelyn said truthfully

"Did it work?" Scrappy asked

"Yeah. I got to know her and we became good friends…practically like sisters"


	4. Revelations

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

A week later

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Katelyn called as she put up the physics book she was reading and replaced it with one of Kristy's comics

The door opened to reveal Shaggy

"Do you know how long I've been a detective?" he asked her

"Didn't Dad say that you two were eight?" Katelyn asked "So…24 years?"

"So what made you think I wouldn't figure it out…Katelyn?"

"Uh…who?"

"Don't play that on me." Shaggy told her giving her a look

"How long have you known?" she asked with a sigh

"Three days" he told her as he sat on the bed "Why didn't you say anything Kate?"

"I wasn't ready for the switchback. I wanted more time with Dad, you, Scooby…and Scrappy now"

She hugged her godfather who returned the hug

"I can't believe how much you've grown" he whispered

"For the record…" she said. "Mom and Aunt Velma have really missed you three."

"How are the girls doing?"

"Fine" Katelyn confirmed

"You know you're going to have to tell your Dad at some point"

"I know" Katelyn confirmed with a sigh "But until I do, can you keep this just between us and Scooby?"

"Yeah" Shaggy promised

The next morning

RING RING

"Hello?" Katelyn asked as she picked up the phone

"_Kate. It's me"_ a familiar voice came

"Hi! How are you?" Katelyn asked

"_I'm okay. But I am DESPERATE here_"

"Why?" Katelyn asked nervously.

"_You know that factory Mom's family finances? It's 'haunted'" _

"Calm down" Katelyn told her twin on the other line "It's probably just what happened to us thanks to Gwen and Marilyn. They can handle it. Didn't you say they were amateur detectives?"

"_Kate. I'm calling you from the factory. Mom and Aunt Velma were captured by a batter monster and I just barely managed to slip away. I tried the police, but they laughed. I need Uncle Shaggy and Scooby's help. Maybe Dad's if you're not ready to put Part II into…" _

Suddenly, the phone was cut off

"Kristy? KRISTY!"

Back in Coolsville,

"Katelyn! Hello? Are you still there?" Kristy tried before realizing that the phone line was dead

0000

Katelyn walked into the dinning room to see her father and godfather eating breakfast. It was still rare for her to see dogs acting and eating like humans, but she figured Kristy was used to it so she put on a face. However, Kristy, her mother, and her godmother were in trouble and needed Mystery Inc together

"Hey Sweetheart" Fred greeted. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Dad…There's something I want to tell you"

Scooby and Shaggy exchanged a look.

"What's that Kristy?" Scrabby asked.

She looked over at her godfather who gave her a supportive smile. Then she turned to her confused father

"I'm not Kristy" she said

There was silence as the secret was now out in the open

"What?" Fred gasped

"I'm Katelyn…Katelyn Blake" she said

"Huh?" Scrappy asked

Scooby took his nephew into the other room to explain the situation. Shaggy stayed quiet as he was curious as to why Katelyn had decided to fess up now

"Katelyn?" Fred asked quietly

"Kristy and I met at camp and the whole thing spilt out and…we switched" she explained

Fred pulled his daughter into a hug

"I wanted to know what you were like and Kristy wanted to know Mom" Katelyn explained further

"I can't believe it's you" Fred whispered "You've grown up so much"

Katelyn returned the hug glad to know that her father loved her for her and not as Kristy. However, there was more to the news that had to get out ASAP.

"There's more" Katelyn said pulling up and looking at her father and godfather desperately. "Mom, Aunt Velma, and Kristy are in trouble"

"How so?" Fred asked as he and Shaggy both look frantic

"That was Kristy on the phone. She was calling from the Snack factory because Mom and Aunt Velma went to investigate a rumor that it was haunted….Mom and Aunt Velma got captured and the phone went dead"

"We need to get to Coolsville NOW" Fred told Shaggy

"I'll get Scooby and Scrappy" Shaggy said


	5. The Mystery Begins to Unfold

**Chapter 5: The Mystery Starts to Unfold**

A couple of days later after Fred and Shaggy took turns driving so they could get there faster,

They pulled up to the Scooby Snacks factory and parked the Mystery Machine

"Katelyn. Stay here" Fred said

"I'm coming too" Katelyn argued "I know the factory like the back of my hands"

"She COULD be useful" Shaggy told Fred seeing the logic

"Fine" Fred said "But stay close"

They got closer to the entrance when Scooby sat down

"C'mon Scooby" Katelyn said

"Ruh ruh" Scooby said shaking his head

Fred winked at Shaggy and opened the door a bit and allowed the aroma of the snacks, which Scooby hadn't eaten in years due to the fact that they were hard to find in California, enter Scooby's nose

"Roh boy! Scooby Snacks"

In a blur of brown, black, with a small hint of red (from his collar), Scooby was the first one in the haunted building

"memories" Fred told Shaggy

"Remind me to pick up a few boxes while we're here" Shaggy told Fred as the humans and the puppy entered and found Scooby licking some globs of batter on the floor

"Uh Fred?" Shaggy asked. "Don't those look like footprints"

"I thought Kristy was exaggerating" Katelyn said

"First things' first. We need to find the girls" Fred said. "Let's split up gang"

Fred, Katelyn, and Scrappy went one way and Scooby and Shaggy went the other.

"Fred will never change" Shaggy said with a chuckle as Scooby was using his nose to try to locate Kristy

"Reah" Scooby agreed

"I just hope we've changed enough so that history won't repeat itself" Shaggy added remembering all the times the gang had split up and it was ALWAYS him and Scooby finding the ghost or monster.

Meanwhile,

Daphne, Velma, and Kristy were locked in a closet. Velma had figured out about the switch (a bit faster than Shaggy had), but Daphne was still clueless.

"It's too small!" Kristy called down to her mother and godmother who were boosting her up to the air vent as the door was padlocked

"We at least tried" Daphne said as she and Velma brought Kristy down. Daphne then hugged her daughter. "We'll get out of this…somehow"

"I hope you're right" Kristy said

"Scooby Doo, where are you?" Velma and Daphne whispered as they looked at the door

Meanwhile,

Fred and Katelyn were in the vice-president's office looking for clues and were finding them left and right.

"Is this a clue?" Scrappy asked picking up a paper

Fred took it and read it. It was a letter of an offer to buy to Snack factory and merge it with another snack factory that Scooby wouldn't touch even after years without Scooby Snacks

"And he's been trying to get promoted to President" Katelyn told her father. "But that's Mom's position"

"Now we just need to find your mom, godmother, and sister, find Scooby and Shaggy, and set the trap" Fred said

Back with Scooby and Shaggy,

"Raggy." Scooby said pointing at a door that had a padlock on it.

"Odd" Shaggy said running to the locked door

Back with the girls,

The girls were sitting in silence when,

"Who puts a padlock on a closet?" a semi-familiar voice came.

However, the voice was VERY familiar to Kristy

"HELP! LET US OUT!" Daphne, Velma, and Kristy exclaimed to inform the person at the door that someone was in there

"Daphne? Velma? Kristy?" the voice on the other side asked

"Katelyn" Daphne corrected

"She must have told them" Kristy whispered to Velma

"Think you can get the door?" the voice on the other side asked someone who was with him

"Reah" a VERY familiar voice said

"Scooby!" Daphne and Velma asked

Suddenly, there was the sound of a lock clicking open and the padlock coming off. Then the door opened to reveal a tall, lean man with a Great Dane

"Scooby! Shaggy!" the women chorused as they hugged the man and the dog

"Are you girls alright?" Shaggy asked finding himself not really wanting to let go of Velma

"We are now" Kristy said glad to see her godfather and his dog as Scooby licked her "Let's get out of haunted factory"

"Not yet" Shaggy said as the girls started to walk away

Daphne's and Velma's mouths dropped. Shaggy? Not wanting to leave a haunted location?

"Someone had to keep Mystery Inc going" Shaggy told the girls "And you remember our rule"

"Leave no mystery unsolved" Velma said fondly

"Raggy" Scooby said nervously as he pointed behind the girls

Shaggy looked up and the girls turned

There was a nine foot glob of Scooby Snack batter

"Think we should create a sense of déjà vu?" Daphne asked

"Huh?" Kristy asked

"Just run for it" Velma translated before taking off with the others

A few minutes later, Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, Velma, and Kristy had lost the monster and were catching their breath

"Any idea who's doing this?" Shaggy asked Daphne

"well…Bill Lewis…Vice president…been acting weird." Daphne said. "Even tried to date me"

"She's still in love with Fred though" Velma said

"Then why divorce him?" Kristy asked

"Tempers were high" Daphne said. "So I left…he never came after me"

"He didn't know you wanted him to" Shaggy said

"So how's…" Daphne asked motioning towards Kristy

"Good" Shaggy answered knowing the question and Scooby, Kristy, and Velma resisted laughter

Suddenly, there was the sound of running from a hallway that was just around the corner. Shaggy gently motioned for the girls to back up against the wall

"Katelyn" Daphne whispered seeing her daughter still in the middle of the hall

The person running suddenly came from around the corner and bumped into Kristy causing everyone to wince

"OW!" they chorused


	6. Meeting Back Up

**Chapter 6: Meeting Back Up**

The adults looked and Scooby, Velma, and Shaggy smiled as Daphne's mouth dropped.

If it wasn't for the clothes, it would be hard to tell the two tweens apart

"Thank goodness you're here!" Kristy said to her twin

"Is everything alright? The phone went dead" Katelyn asked

"Yeah. It was another half an hour before I was captured myself." Kristy said "Luckily Uncle Shaggy and Scooby managed to get us out"

"Where's your father?" Shaggy asked Katelyn

"We got separated when a monster chased us." Katelyn explained.

"We got chased by a monster too" Kristy said

"We think it's Mr. Lewis" Katelyn explained. "He's the vice president and we found a letter that had an offer to buy to factory"

"Hold on!" Daphne interrupted as she looked between the two girls. "You two know each other?"

"This is the friend I was telling you about Mom" Kristy said "Katelyn Blake"

"So then…you're…" Daphne asked as she started figuring it out

"Kristy Jones" Kristy informed her mother

Daphne brought her hand to her mouth as she held back tears. Then she pulled Kristy into a hug

"Why did you SWITCH!" Daphne asked

"Let's solve the more pressing mystery first" Velma suggested

"Yeah." Shaggy agreed "Our first order of business is to find Fred"

"Fred's here?" Daphne asked nervously

"You think she'd be here if he wasn't?" Shaggy asked pointing at Katelyn

"I think we'd find Dad better if we split up" Kristy said

"Like Father like Daughter" Daphne sighed

A few minutes later,

Fred and Scrappy were looking for not only Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, Velma, and Kristy, but now also Katelyn which they lost in a chase

"KATELYN!" Fred called from the lobby "KRISTY!"

"UNCLE SCOOBY!" Scrappy called

"SCOOBY DOO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Fred called

"DAD!"

Fred turned and saw two blond girls running up to him

"Thank goodness" he sighed with relief as he hugged both of them unaware of the redhead who was joining them

"Oh good. We're all here" Velma said as she, Shaggy, and Scooby appeared

"Who's the puppy?" Kristy asked

"The name's Scrappy" Scrappy introduced himself

"He's Scooby's nephew" Katelyn explained. "Scooby's looking after him for a while"

"Pleased to meet you Scrappy." Kristy said kneeling down and shaking the puppy's hand "I'm the REAL Kristy Jones"

"Great to meet you. Now maybe we can beat up the monster" Scrappy said

Kristy turned to Scooby

"Cute nephew" she said

"Okay" Fred said seeing that everyone was there. "Now we need a plan"

0000

A few minutes later,

"Now," Fred said obviously in his element. "The monster or monsters will come through that door, Daphne and Velma will trip the monster causing it to fall into the freeze bath, I'll turn it on and flashfreeze the ghost and then Daphne will call the police and we'll unfreeze him for the unmasking"

"And just how are we going to get the monster to get through that door?" Katelyn asked

"Someone will lure him" Fred said turning an expectant glance at Scooby and Shaggy

"Talk about déjà vu" Shaggy sighed

"We can do it" Kristy volunteered her and her sister

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" all the adults exclaimed

"We'll handle it. Scoob and I have experience being the bait" Shaggy said

Once again, Scooby sat down stubbornly.

"Scooby?" Kristy asked

"Ri'm rot roing" Scooby said stubbornly

"Not even for a Scooby Snack?" Velma asked sneakily as she pulled out a box of the snacks that they were saving

"Rooby Racks?" Scooby asked excitedly

"We don't get them in California and by the time we're in a town that DOES sale them, they're sold out" Shaggy explained as Scooby grabbed the box and downed the whole thing

Velma picked up the now discarded box and looked to see if Scooby left any

"Well….there's one left" she offered Shaggy

"I don't eat them anymore" Shaggy said. "C'mon Scooby. Scrappy, you stay here and keep an eye on the twins for us"

"But I wanna come"

"You'll be more help here" Fred told the disappointed puppy before turning to the women "you girls okay?"

Daphne's and Velma's mouths were gaping open. Fred instantly realized that the girls hadn't been warned about the changes Shaggy and Scooby had made to their lifestyles in order to keep up Mystery Inc as they never really gave up on it.

"I know" Fred told the women. "Amazing what breaking up a team that's been together for 18 years can do to a person"

"Of course," Kristy added. "I think that semester of teaching at Grimwood really helped Scooby and Shaggy's pandaphobia"

Fifteen minutes later,

Shaggy and Scooby came bolting through the doors with two monsters close behind them.

After they passed the women, Daphne and Velma yanked on the rope causing the two monsters to trip and the fell in the flashfreezer and Scrappy, Kristy, and Katelyn closed the door and Fred hit the button

"It actually WORKED?" Daphne asked stunned

"As planned?" Velma asked

"Sure looks that way" Fred said as he opened the freezer door and saw the two frozen monsters


	7. Back Together

**Chapter 7: Back Together**

Once the police got there,

Fred defrosted the monsters and Daphne pulled off the mask as the godparents held the kids back

"Just as we suspected" Katelyn said "Mr. Lewis"

"But why?" Daphne asked. "You were one of my best workers"

"But I would have made a fortune by selling the factory once I scared you off" Lewis said as Fred unmasked the other monster

"Mr. Doyle of Doyle Dog Treats" Fred presented

"Ruck!" Scooby said making a face at the mere mention of the treats he'd rather starve than eat. And coming from Scooby Doo, that said something

Mr. Doyle and Mr. Lewis teamed up to scare the Blake Family into selling the Scooby Snacks factory after they inherited it from Mrs. McSnack who was the previous owner of the Scooby Snacks factory" Velma explained. "When scaring didn't work, they resorted to kidnapping and locking up Daphne and any family or someone she appointed to speak in her behalf. Then Mr. Lewis would have jurisdiction to sell the company" Velma explained "Little did he know that Kristy and Katelyn, Daphne's twin children, had met up at camp and switched places. Kristy, who was taking the place of Katelyn, called her twin and asked for back up"

Kristy and Katelyn waved as their names were mentioned

"And I would have gotten away with it too. If it wasn't for you meddling kids and those dogs" Lewis spat

"Please tell me he was just talking about my kids" Fred whispered to Shaggy

Shaggy and Scooby chuckled. They knew that Fred HATED being called a 'kid'

Doyle and Lewis were escorted out

"That brought back some memories" Daphne said

"Yeah" Fred said

"Hey Shaggy?" Velma suggested as she got an idea "Why don't we show Katelyn, Kristy, and Scrappy the old Malt Shop?"

"You've already brought us there" Kristy said

"We'll talk more later" Shaggy said after seeing Velma's subtle notion to leave Fred and Daphne alone to talk

The godparents and the dogs took the kids outside leaving Fred and Daphne alone

There was a bit of an awkward silence as the parents noticed what their so-called friends had done

"So…they switched" Daphne sighed

"Katelyn had to tell me" Fred said "Though I noticed Shaggy and Scooby didn't seem too shocked"

"Neither did Velma for that matter" Daphne mused

"Velma's always been the smart one" Fred pointed out

Silence

"So…you mentioned that Scooby and Shaggy have been trying to keep Mystery Inc going?" she asked

"Yeah. They never gave up hope that the gang would get back together. And when Kristy was old enough and in school or at camp, I'd help out a bit…But it wasn't the same without you"

"Well…I'll admit I HAVE missed the thrill of solving mysteries. I almost forgot how fun it is to unmask a villain"

The two laughed a bit before going silent again.

"Why'd you leave Daph?"

"Oh Fred…we were young. We both had tempers and different ways of thinking so I left… and you never came after me" she said with a sigh

"I didn't know you wanted me too" Fred said

"It's all in the past" Daphne said with a shrug "Wanna meet the others at the malt shop?"

"Actually…I think I'll head home" Fred said "Now that the factory and you are safe, there's really no reason for me to stay"

"Oh" Daphne said sounding disappointed. "What about Kristy?"

"I trust Shaggy and Scooby" Fred said "They can bring her home in the van before school starts. That way you have more time with her"

"Okay. And I'll send Katelyn over for Christmas"

"And then Kristy can spend Easter with you" Fred said

They shook on it and Fred turned to leave

"Do you need a ride?" she asked

"Nah. I'll catch a cab" he said "You head to the malt shop"

15 minutes later,

Daphne walked into the shop seeing Shaggy talking to someone on his cell phone as Velma was telling the twins a few stories as Scooby ate a LARGE banana split and the rest of the gang was sipping on some shakes

"Yeah." Velma told the girls. "We all had our own catchphrases. Mine was 'Jinkies,' Shaggy's was 'Zoinks,' your mother's was 'Jeepers,' and your father's was 'let's split up gang'"

"And let's not forget Scooby" Daphne said scratching the Great Dane's head

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby told the girls his phrase

"Where's Fred?" Velma asked

"He's headed home" Shaggy answered as he rejoined the group.

"What about Kristy?" Katelyn asked

"I'm taking her home" Shaggy answered "That way she has more time with you guys"

After about an hour at the shop, the gang piled into the Mystery Machine and drove to Blake Mansion. Daphne went into her late father's study and froze in the doorway. Then she walked in and closed the door.

"I wonder what's going on?" Scrappy mused as he went over to the door with the twins and peeked in

Scrappy was about to exclaim something when Katelyn covered the puppy's mouth and dragged him away from the door as Kristy reclosed it. Both kids looked triumphant

"Your Dad's in there isn't he?" Velma figured

"And making out with Mom" Kristy confirmed

"I said he was 'headed home'" Shaggy said

"Mission accomplished" Katelyn said before turning to her godparents. "Thank you guys so much for your help"

"anything to get the gang back together" Velma said

"Mystery Inc is back and better than ever" Shaggy announced

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby cheered

Life was going to be back to as normal as possible for the gang

The End


End file.
